War Zone
by PolkaChan
Summary: Melody gets sent to the future by two jammed Chaos Emeralds.When Melody was in the future, she found out that she died, Eggman took over Mobius, and everyone was in a rebellion. Especially her friend, Jasmine. The Sky Kingdom has fallen apart and Tails was badly injured. Read the story of rebellion, adventure, and friendship here! This is a fancharacter story….


**Hello, people!**

**This is my first story, so be nice.**

**Yes, I know. It's full of fancharacters at the start. But there will be other characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On a beautiful night, a party hosted by a white bat just ended. Two hedgehogs and a fox was roaming the quiet town. 11:00 at night, and still up as they traveled back home. Melody, Angel, and Jasmine enjoyed the peacefulness. Until, Angel had spotted a Fortune Telling Shop. She begged Melody and Jasmine to try just once.

"Please?" Angel said. "Just this once! Then never again. It's just for fun!"

"Angel... it's late at night and I don't want to." Melody said."

"Yeah, Angel." Jasmine said, agreeing to what Melody said

"Really!? Thanks!" Angel said as she dragged both of them to the shop, as if she never heard them complain about her idea.

You see, Angel was very carefree. Although, she was the eldest among the group. She is a light blue hedgehog with blue eyes. She wore a scarf and a T-shirt. She had a skirt flowing down and some boots. She wore a blue hat with a little white in it and it labels "Angel". She had two sisters - Melody and Heart. She was one of the three princesses of the Sky Kingdom.

Melody was the youngest. Yet also, the most serious. She is a pink hedgehog with red eyes. She wore a red scarf and a red T-shirt. Covering the t-shirt was a pink jacket. And a red crystal heart shown. She wore a red skirt and boots that were pink and red. She had red socks on and a red berret. She was Angel and Hearts' sister. One of the three princesses of the Sky Kingdom. Her cousins were Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.

Jasmine was a yellow fox. She was the sister of Miles Tails Prower. She wore a blue headband and a lavender T-shirt. The T-shirts' design had two circle buttons and a heart going down and a line. She wore a detached longsleeve which colored gray and light blue. She wore boots with white socks.  
Her boots colored lavender and blue with red butterfly wings as a design. She was sweet and caring, but sometimes, she can get mad. Like when you wake her up from her sleep. She may not show she's mad, but she is.

"Sit down..." a voice called out on the other end of the room. It sounded like the fortune teller was an old woman.

"Okay..." Angel said as she sat down. Jasmine and Melody followed

"Ok, young ladies. Calm down and let me do what I need to do." The lady as she got out a pile of cards and spread them on the table. "Each of you...  
pick one."

"I'll go first." Angel said as she took out a card with a blood-stained knife on it.

"You will one day loose control of yourself. You will turn insane and maybe, hurt those who you love. Why is that? Ask yourself the reason. Your turn pink one."

"Ohhkay..." Melody said and picked out a card with what seemed to be a ruined place

"Later, you will find that home will be a ruin. I don't know why. Perhaps something or someone will cause this. And you will find out why soon." The lady said. "Yellow one?"

"Huh? Oh, okay." Jasmine said and picked out a card with a person smiling. But then, another card that was stuck to it fell, and it was the same person, only with a frown.

Silence filled the room. Then the lady spoke

"Young one..., this says what's behind your smile. Let's see. You tend to smile alot, even in the worst situations. Your strong. But yet, in all those times that you have smiled, it wasn't genuine. Behind your smile is regret and hurt. Why is that so? Did you have a horrible experince? Did you do something you regret until now? The reason is all you..." The lady said, then she disappeared

"What the?" Melody said. "Where'd she go?"

"More importantly... What were those fortuned all about. What do you think Jasmine?" Angel said, and turned to Jasmine. Suprisingly, she was gone.

"Jasmine?" Melody said, but she saw a glance of yellow leave the room

"Jasmine! Wait!" They both said. But it was too late. They left the shop, only to find out they lost sight of the yellow fox.

"Angel, let's go to the park. Maybe she went there." Melody said and they ran to the park.

Xx(~^_^~)xX

"Jasmine! Where are you!? Come on, come out. It was just a silly fortune!" Angel shouted

"Uhgg, it's no use." Let's split up. You go there, I go here." Melody said and they splitted up

Xx( (3)xX

"Jasmine... Where are you? Please come out..." Melody thought

Melody kept searching, but Jasmine was no where to be found. Suddenly, she saw two gems shine under a bush. Melody bent down and looked. The gems seemed to be the Blue and White Chaos Emeralds. Melody picked them up and stood up. She examined them. There seemed to be two crackes on each one of them. Then, out of nowhere, a white flash appeared and sucked Melody into it. At that time, Angel came and looked for Melody.

"Guys... this isn't funny anymore. Come out." Angel said. But no one replied... What happened?

Angel looked to this side and that. No sign of anyone...

* * *

**Do you like it so far?**

**I hope you did.**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**Anyways... Here's our communication sources:**

**DeviantArt: XxTeam-SkyxX**


End file.
